


Courting (un)traditionally

by iCheat



Series: Steter Week 2019 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Bad Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), M/M, Magic!Stiles, Miscommunication, Peter's hurt, Steter Week, Stiles Stilinski is Pushed Out of the Pack, Werewolf Courting, stiles makes it up to him, who knows - Freeform, who's in the pack?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 15:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20066506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iCheat/pseuds/iCheat
Summary: Stiles left Beacon Hills without a word now he's come back and Peter's not interested in being led on again. He might have been missing some crucial information though.For Day 4 of Steter Week





	Courting (un)traditionally

_How are you, Peter?_  
It’s been a while.  
I’ll be returning to Beacon Hills on Friday. Meet at the Café?  
-Stiles

“So, you’re back,” Peter said flatly.

“Yeah, it’s good to see you again,” Stiles said, looking up at him with a bright smile.

“Right, I’m sure you’re eager to see everyone again.” Peter said with a sneer, turning away.

“Hey,” Stiles said, reaching after him. Peter pulled away sharply before Stiles could make contact.

“Don’t,” he snarled, baring his fangs a bit. “We’re not doing this again. You _left_.”

“I-”

“You made your choice.” Peter said before turning and walking away.

“My choice?”

Stiles’ voice was confused and longing, his happy, excited scent souring, but Peter refused to turn around.

It wasn’t even like Stiles had broken up with him. But if you’re in a relationship, what normal person loses touch for a whole year?! The stupid, moronic dumbass went off to study magic without a word to Peter.

Peter was right to cut him off before they started that up all over again.

So why did he feel so disappointed?

* * *

** Proof of the Hunt **

traditionally provided in the form of the best hunt (game) a courter can offer

_Not a traditional hunt but I hope you find this acceptable._

The file sat innocently on the table. Peter stared at it with mixed feelings. Mostly it was a dark satisfaction, and his wolf’s undeniable pleasure in the court, but also suspicion. There was only so many people who could pull something like this off and to what end? Embarrass him with a fake court? Play the court out and disappear again?

Still though…

He looked back at the photos. The results of ‘counsel approved justice’ on the somehow surviving Kate and Gerard. Not living anymore. And all Argent hunters ‘recalled’ for extensive retraining.

Would it be bad form to frame those images if he wasn’t sure about the court?

Well, he’d never cared that much for proper form.

* * *

Other than the first courting gift Peter hadn’t seen a lot of evidence of Stiles return to Beacon Hills. He didn’t think much of it, he’d admit to avoiding places Stiles was likely to be, right up until the pack meeting.

McCall had made pack meetings mandatory – Alpha-voice mandatory – so Peter had no choice but to show up. He was fully prepared to ignore Stiles the whole time. To pretend there had never been anything between him and he didn’t have bloody photo’s carefully framed and hidden in his draw.

Stiles never showed.

The pack didn’t talk about him either, although there was no denying the tension in the room. They just did the usual, went over the status of the town, how they all were.

Fine.

They were all fine. They were always fine. Never mind that their bonds thrummed with tension. Never mind that they were always just a moment away from lashing out at one another. Never mind that anyone who knew what a pack should be like would know how toxic this _thing_ was.

Peter tried not to think too hard on that.

Regardless, Stiles wasn’t there and no one mentioned him. That was weird.

Peter couldn’t be the only one who knew he was back. Right?

That question was how Peter found himself no longer avoiding places Stiles might go.

Stiles, for his part, seemed entirely comfortable being back in Beacon Hills. He visited the station regularly, joking with the deputies and chatting with his father. He met up with a few different people he was apparently friends with. Some, such as the Queens, Peter remembered hearing fond stories about before Stiles went away.

He pretended not to hear them ask Stiles about ‘his man’ or Stiles’ wistful response. He definitely didn’t crave to go over just to see if Stiles would actually go through with some of their suggestions.

Stiles didn’t seem to have a job at the moment, though Peter did spot him talking to a real-estate agent and looking at empty shops.

He also went to their café every afternoon at four and sat there, looking longingly at the door, until five.

Peter chose not to think about that either.

* * *

** Proof of (personal) Understanding **

** Traditionally a gift suited to the courted’s pack position **

_Because I know you’re more than you’re place in the pack_

Peter wasn’t too surprised to receive books as the next gift. He was, however, surprised that the books were a mix of law books, beastiaries, and mystery novels. He was definitely surprised by the unsigned contracts, list of contacts, and work enquiries.

He hadn’t exactly hidden what he’d done before the fire but he hadn’t thought he’d been obvious about how much he missed it.

He had been good at law and he’d loved it. In his office, or a courtroom, he was powerful, Alphaless, brilliant and appreciated. He won every case he put his mind to and he’d had some powerful people reaching out to him to represent them or look over their contacts.

After the fire, the coma, losing himself to madness and death…

After everything, he hadn’t thought he’d ever get this back. Hadn’t thought anyone would care enough to try.

If he curled up with the last part of the gift, a cashmere sweater drenched in a familiar, energetic, vanilla and mischief scent, he was the only one to know.

* * *

“Hey Peter.”

Peter froze, his whole body going tense. He had to force away his wolf’s excitement, and disappointment that he wasn’t wearing the sweater he’d been gifted. It was ridiculous, he didn’t want to try things again with Stiles.

It had been Stiles’ choice to leave with no warning. To abandon Peter in this hell-scape of a town. He couldn’t expect to just show up and have things go back to normal. Peter was a grown man and he wasn’t going to just fall over himself because Stiles was back.

And going to extensive effort to court him. In a very personal and rule-dodging way that defined both of them.

“Stiles,” he replied in a carefully controlled voice. Stiles gave him a hopeful smile as he came up to stand beside him.

“How are you?” He asked lightly. He didn’t move to make contact but he did stand a bit closer than casual acquaintances.

“I’m fine, as always.”

“Terrible, then,” Stiles replied cheekily. “Is work going well, at least?”

“Yes,” Peter said after a moment of hesitation. He’d followed up with a lot of the offers and contracts. For now it was just things he could do from a distance but maybe… “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Stiles said, his scent spiking with happiness. “You know, I’m working on setting up a shop. It’s not exactly going to be lawyer central, but if you wanted to mix in a bit of a supernatural practice it might be a good place to find some clientele.”

“You’re going to run a supernatural shop?” Peter asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Magic shop,” Stiles said with a shrug. “I’ll have some of the normal ‘magical’ supplies but, yeah, _actual_ magical products are hard to come by. So, shop.”

“In Beacon Hills?”

“Where the people I care about are,” Stiles said, giving Peter a pointed look. Peter ignored it.

“That’s funny to hear, especially since I didn’t see you at the pack meeting.”

“Why would I be at the pack meeting?” Stiles asked blankly, confusion taking over his face. “I didn’t want to cause trouble for you.”

“Why would you being their cause trouble?” Peter asked with a frown. “It’s hardly congenial as it is.”

Stiles paused, looking over Peter’s face with his eyebrow’s furrowed. Peter frowned back, unsure what had Stiles so confused. Of course Peter would assume he was coming back for the pack; none of them had been surprised by Stiles’ departure after all.

“They never told you,” Stiles said with sudden realisation. “They never _told_ you.”

“Stiles, what…” Peter trailed off as Stiles’ scent became sharp, like taking in a breath of freezing air. His wolf recoiled from the anger starting to radiate off Stiles and Peter had half a mind to join it as wind started blowing around them. People around them grabbed at hats or looked around in surprised at the sudden shift.

Perhaps he should have asked more about what Stiles had done while he was away.

“Stiles,” he said sharply but careful not to be loud. “Stiles, you need to calm down. Stiles!”

He grabbed Stiles’ arms, despite every instinct to the contrary, and force him to focus on his face. Stiles blinked rapidly and Peter could feel the tension leaving him as his eyes flickered over Peter’s face. The wind calmed down and his scent settled back to normal.

“I’d really like to kiss you,” Stiles said, maintaining eye contact.

“What? Stiles you just-”

“Please?”

Peter always was a sucker for a little chaos and mischief. And for Stiles’ pleading gold eyes.

* * *

OK, so Peter hadn’t exactly gotten any answers. They’d both gotten a little absorbed and eventually Stiles pulled away with a delighted smile but an apology about having to meet the real estate agent. He pecked Peter on the cheek as he said goodbye and gifted him a purple stargazer lily he definitely hadn’t had before.

Peter stared at the lily, in the narrow vase he’d bought to hold it.

He definitely should have investigated where Stiles had gone after he left. He should have investigated _why_ Stiles left. It apparently wasn’t as simple as he’d thought.

In a traditional courtship there were two more steps. Should he just let them play out? Stiles seemed to have a handle on his plans but given how he’d deviated from ‘traditional’ expectations and the last ‘step’…

Perhaps it would just be best to let Stiles’ plan play out.

* * *

** Proof of Skill **

** Traditionally a gift displaying the courter’s pack position **

_A reminder to never overlook the simple or ‘ordinary’._

Peter was genuinely excited when the next gift showed up. It turned out to be a very nice, classy watch that was enchanted with what was effectively a ‘notice-me-not charm’ that Peter could turn on and off. The other part was a small pouch on a necklace that didn’t fill, didn’t gain weight, and opened wide enough to put in his laptop and books.

They were very interesting and certainly useful but also surprisingly (almost) traditional. Stiles had been very creative in his interpretation of traditional courting but his position in the pack _would_ be magic based.

Then again, while he seemed to have got inspiration of these items from other sources, Peter hadn’t heard a lot about such items in real life. He didn’t know how powerful Stiles was, but he certainly didn’t seem at all like he needed a pack.

Plus the items did suit Peter’s personal taste.

He was excited to investigate exactly how they worked.

* * *

Peter felt eyes slide over him as he sat and watched people move around the floor. He wasn’t a big fan of clubs, but he had lost time to make up for and apparently this was where Stiles was choosing to spend his time.

Peter focused his hearing onto the group Stiles was with. It appeared to be largely composed of drag queens, which made Peter rethink what he had thought was one of Stiles’ running jokes. He was chatting with them in a happy, friendly matter, the way Peter remembered him.

“So, still struggling with that guy, Red?” One of the queens asked, only to get half-joking reprimands from several of the other. “What? I’m just saying, sometimes you have to know when to quit. I know a guy who’d love a chance with you.”

“That’s sweet, Ginger, but things are actually looking up,” Stiles said with a laugh. “I’m pretty sure I’ve won him over. Also, do we really have to keep that nickname?”

“Do you still have those heels?”

“They’re the most comfortable ones I have!”

“Red it is then, unless you wanna be Dorothy.”

“I’m more of an Elphaba,” Stiles replied, earning a laugh. Another queen handed him a drink as she leant in.

“Really though, sweetie, we’re just concerned. You don’t want to be wasting all this energy on someone if they’re not willing to do the same for you.”

“You’re sweet, Deedee, but honestly, he’s willing. Before I left Peter was constantly doing little things for me. Bringing me food, helping me with projects, encouraging me whenever I was having a hard time. He’s… what keeps me going a lot of the time,” Stiles said with a small, fond smile. The queens all cooed at him and Stiles glanced away, face going red.

His eyes flicked over Peter, like so many people had, only to immediately shoot back to his face. They held eye contact for a moment before Stiles smiled and turned away.

“If you’ll all excuse me for just a moment,” Stiles said to the queens before getting up and moving through the crowd. Even with his advantages Peter knew he couldn’t properly track Stiles through a club so he sat back and finished his drink until he felt a light nudge and Stiles sat down beside him.

“You appear to have noticed me,” Peter commented, enjoying how close Stiles sat.

“I’ll always notice you,” Stiles said, grinning at Stiles’ unimpressed look. “It’s my magic, of course I’m immune to it?”

“Could you change that?”

“Easily, but way would I want to?” Stiles said with a laugh. “You’re sneaky enough without it. I like being able to see you.”

“You’re being extra sappy tonight,” Peter said with a raised eyebrow.

“What can I say, you’re checking in on me again, it’s almost like old times. Gives me hope that I’m the next steps going to go well.”

“And here I thought I was supposed to be the ominous one.”

Stiles shrugged, a cheeky smirk in place as he watched Peter. The he leaned in, voice curious.

“Will you be accepting?”

“I haven’t seen your last proof,” Peter answered automatically, and continued at Stiles look. “However I don’t think much could make me deny you.”

“Then there’s nothing to worry about. We have each other’s backs.”

“I suppose we do,” Peter agreed before he leant forward to give Stiles a kiss. “I look forward to the chaos you’ll bring.”

“Only the best for you.”

* * *

** Proof of Pack **

** Traditionally the final stage of courtship where the court if officially accepted or denied in front of the pack **

Peter sat off to the side and watched the pack from the edge at he always did during pack meetings. He was just barely a part of it, even less so recently. Something he suspected was a side effort of focusing on Stiles over the pack.

The pack stopped as there was a knock at the door.

Think of the devil.

After a moment Scott went and opened the door, freezing immediately.

“Stiles,” he said blankly, the surprise evident in his voice.

“Alpha Hale,” Stiles replied flatly before moving past the Alpha. “Thank you for letting me in.”

“You weren’t invited,” Scott said in a hard voice even as he closed the door.

“Yeah, I’m aware,” Stiles said. “Unfortunately I have official business with your pack.”

“You didn’t even ask to be on the territory.”

“I’m not a werewolf, Scotty. I don’t need your permission to live where I want, and this time you can’t threaten me into leaving.”

“I-”

“Don’t care,” Stiles said, waving away Scott’s words. “You kicked me out and you told me to leave. You said some pretty threatening things. I think we can consider any alliance between us broken, never mind friendship. So, if you’re quite finished?”

“What do you want?” Scott demanded, his voice just barely avoiding a snarl. Stiles nodded, turning away from Scott to face Peter.

“Peter Hale, I have worked hard to prove myself worthy of being your mate. I intend to continue doing so as long as you allow. Having seen the proof of my efforts, will you accept my court?”

Stunned silence filled the room and a devilish grin grew on Peter’s face as he stood up and moved towards Stiles.

“Stiles Stilisnki, I gladly accept your court,” he said as he reached Stiles, taking his hand and bending at the waist to brush his lips over it. “So long as you allow me to prove myself worthy of you, forever and a day.”

“Sap,” Stiles said quietly, even as he allowed Peter to pull him into a proper kiss.

“No,” Scott snarled, making the pair pull apart. Peter was just resigned but Stiles’ eyes sparked with fury.

“Excuse me?”

“No, I refuse.”

“Fortunately, we don’t care.”

“The Alpha can refuse a courtship,” Scott said, challenge clear in his voice. The Betas watched silently as Stiles threw his head back and laughed before looking back at Scott with a condescending smile.

“Good thing you’re not his Alpha,” Stiles said in a hard but amused voice. Beside him Peter felt the tiny thread linking him to Scott finally snap, and his wolf didn’t even flinch as a thick cable tying him to Stiles replaced it.

“I won’t have rogue wolves in my territory.”

“Neither will I.”

“The Alpha decides-”

“The _Hale pack_ could dictate who come and went in their territory, because they were _powerful_. You’re fresh out of Hales, Scotty,” Stiles said mockingly. He shook his head, smirking condescendingly. “You think you’re tough shit because you got a little bit of animal in you but _I’ve_ been out of Beacon Hills and werewolves? Not that high in the supernatural pecking order.”

“Are you challenging me?!” Scott demanded, eyes glowing red and fangs flashing.

“If I was challenging you, you’d know,” Stiles said, before he raised his hand towards Scott. His own eyes started glowing molten gold and Scott’s suddenly faded and his fangs withdrew. It was clear by the shock on his face he hadn’t decided to do that. “Whoever has the _power_ controls the _territory_, and right now? I’m the most powerful thing in Beacon Hills. So maybe you shouldn’t be challenging me.”

Scott stared at him with wide eyes and Peter couldn’t hold back his grin as the scent of fear reached him.

The ‘True Alpha’ had long lost the modicum of respect Peter might have had for him. In many ways he’d never grown up from the headstrong teenager who only thought of girls and lacrosse even when he could be putting others at risk. In some ways he’d gotten worse. He’d grown over confident that he was always right and if anyone argued he’d prove it physically.

It was nice to see him taken down a peg.

“Now, if you’re quite finished, I do believe Peter and I have a courtship to consummate. Excuse us.”

“_This_, I have been truly looking forward.”

* * *

Things had settled over the last month.

Scott tried to make a face but apparently Stiles hadn’t just meant his magic when he’d mentioned power, he’d meant Melissa McCall. He’d been keeping both his dad and Melissa in the loop and Peter wasn’t certain what had gone down between the McCall’s but Scott backed off.

Stiles’ shop had opened, and he’d linked it up to a shop he owned in a larger city. His business was going so well Peter was pretty much certain he’d had contacts spreading the word.

Still though, Peter hadn’t expected moving in together to be quite such an ordeal.

“Do you really need all these books?” Peter asked as he put down another pile of boxes.

“You’re lucky I’m leaving so many at the store,” Stiles replied absently. “Now stop complaining, and start sorting. I have to get the last box of magical items from the Jeep.”

“Alright,” Peter said reaching over to grab a bag of paper. “Where do you want this?”

“Hmm,” Stiles glanced over as he headed for the door. He glanced at the bag and then waved his hand absently. “Just put it on top of the shelf.”

Peter nodded and carefully stepped over various piles of things to get to the shelving. He reached up to put it in place but as he did he felt the papers shift. Something hit him lightly in the back and Peter let out a groan as he glanced down behind him.

And froze.

_Peter Hale_

It was written in Stiles’ hand writing on a sealed envelope, stamp and all.

Without thinking Peter reached down to grab it and received a cascade of letters as his grip on the bag shifted. He stared at the pile, all with his time, addressed, stamped, and ready to send.

So why hadn’t he seen any of them?

A few minutes of quick shuffling and Peter found the oldest one.

_Dear Peter_

_I think you’d like it here. The city seems much more your speed than Beacon Hills. Maybe you’d miss the forest though? You’d definitely be horrified to know I’m still wearing the same clothes from Beacon Hills. I’m killing the rich one conniption over my clothes at a time._

_There are so many people here. I just sort of blend in most of the time. It’s kind of nice, no one cares what weird stuff anyone else is doing. They’re not exactly nice but I guess we’re both used to that._

_Are the pack treating you well? I hope it’s a bit better for you. I hope they’re treating you better without me making things even worse._

_I miss you. God, I miss you. I’m going to a magic shop tomorrow looking for a teacher. Hopefully it won’t be too long before I can come back._

_Sincerely,  
Stiles_

“All right, so that’s the last- Peter! Why are you looking at those?!” Stiles’ voice broke Peter’s trance as he finally blinked attention away from the page.

“You’re… very open in your writing,” he said, and immediately went on the defensive as Stiles lunged and started trying to reach the letter from over Peter’s back.

“Please stop! Just give it back! They belong to me!”

“No! They’re addressed to me, so they’re mine!” Peter argued, shoving Stiles away. “If you wrote all these why didn’t you send them?!”

“If I contacted you I’d want to come back too soon.”

“Then throw them away!”

“But they were for you! I couldn’t just throw them out.”

“What?”

“Never mind, please just give it back! I’ll throw them away now!”

“No! These belong to me!” Peter quickly swept all the letters her could reach into the bag and held it protectively. All that time Peter had thought Stiles had abandoned him. Gotten bored and moved on, but he’d been thinking about Peter whole time. If the number of letter’s was anything to go on.

Peter tensed as Stiles’ arms wrapped around him.

“You should really give them back. They’re just going to take up space.”

“No! Get back! I’m keeping these!”

“Peter-”

“No! They’re mine!

* * *

** Proof of Devotion **

** Once the final step of a courtship it has fallen out of traditional use. Originally it was evidence that the courter truly cared for the courted and would devote time, energy and love with nothing to gain **

** It was deemed impractical **


End file.
